The Girl Alone
by ozsguitarstrap
Summary: Finding out you world is a lie and how to deal
1. Default Chapter

I am a normal teenage girl, I have friends, and watch TV, go to movies.... Oh and of course I'm was in love. There was one subtle difference I am a resident in Summerview's rest home. That is a fancy name for a psych hospital.  
  
Now you have to realise that I have never wanted for anything, I had the perfect life. I had a boyfriend, lots of friends, parents who loved me and also i got straight A's at school. I had known for years that her parents were my adoptive parents, but that didn't change anything at all for me they were still my parents. They were the ones who had put me in here though but they had been to see me at least once a week for the last six months I have been in here. Oh wait before I go into anymore detail you'll want to know my name and probably why I'm in here, well I'm called Morgan Rose, I'm 16 and I'm in here because I see things.  
  
My parents think I make things up but I have seen things that are going to happen such as when I was 14 I was going out with this boy and I had a vision about him being knocked down by a truck and that night he was. I wasn't worried though because I had also seen that he would be ok. That wasn't the first or the last vision I had well seen, I had made the mistake of writing them down in my diary and then leaving the diary on my bed at the page describing a train crash which happened two days after I had dreamt about. After that my parents decided that I needed professional help, and the help decided that I needed peace and quite to sort out my problems.  
  
Being in SV home isn't as bad as you might think, the nurses are cool, the orderlies are gorgeous especially Shane he just seems different and he does not talk to me in a patronizing your crazy so I'm just going to be nice to you type of voice. When he talks to me in his light, sexy voice and I look into his bright piercing bluish eyes I could almost get lost. Also his black hair had very nice blue highlights that really did set off his eyes. Now his body was one of a God I'm telling you he had enough muscle everywhere and his but you could bounce a quarter off it.  
  
The sun streamed though the barred windows that were covered up with lilac covered curtains and I figured it was time to get up, just when Shane was going to kiss me! Nurse Kane came in, my god was he scary  
  
"Morgan get up, you've overslept for the last time ok?" He said in his deep husky voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm up ok? see I'm even almost out my bed. When is my interview with Mr Marr?"  
  
"Up now! and the same time as usual 10.30."  
  
I slowly rose and put on my purple housecoat, made my way to the bathroom with my shampoo and shower gel. You have no idea how much wanted to shave my legs but because of my problems I am considered suicidal, as is everybody on my wing. I was almost at the door when Shane walked past I quickly looked myself over and gave up on the spot. I knew when I looked a mess.  
  
"Hey Shane, how are you?"  
  
"Hey princess, you actually there under all that hair? So who had the honour of waking you up this time?"  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped my long dark, curly hair. And walked away. That is when it struck my first vision in 4 months... ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. part 2

I do not own anything to do with nightworld books which are all L.J.Smith's property  
  
I grabbed my head, slid onto the floor and placed my back against the cool pale green wall. I only got flashes and could never work things out until I had written them down or sometimes until they had actually happened! When the vision has stopped and I could focus again, I was looking into the concerned eyes of Shane  
  
"You ok princess?"  
  
"Yeah I think I'm just hungry!"  
  
I knew he thought it was more than that but I couldn't tell him, look where that landed me last time. I slowly stood back up with Shane looking ready to catch me just in case I fell or something like that. I walked much slower towards the bathroom, knowing my sexy look was way out the window. When I was back in my room I thought over the vision and my pen started to write, my mum and dad had been in a car, I had been crying and holding onto fire men so tightly and Shane was standing beside me holding my hand. Just as I was finishing it off Nurse Kane came in:  
  
" Morgan it's 10.40 are you no supposed to be with Mr. Marr right now?"  
  
"Oops, that time already? Give me 2 seconds ok? I've just got to put this away."  
  
Nurse Kane just stood there tapping his watch; I put my diary in my bedside cabinet and gave my hair a quick brush.  
  
Shane shook his head, he couldn't stop thinking of Morgan, and she was a sick girl why else would she be in here. He rubbed his head, he just wanted her so badly ever since he had laid eyes on her 6 months ago when she first came in here looking all dishevelled and confused as if she had no idea why and where she was. He had found out later she didn't, her parents had signed her in for a month's observation and Mr. Marr decided she should stay here longer. One strange thing though Morgan was allowed free wandering, she actually wasn't on any medication and no one knew what was wrong with her! Shane knew there had to be a something otherwise she wouldn't be in here.  
  
Morgan hummed her favourite Pink song *Don't let me get me* as she walked along the cream corridors of the psychiatrist's office wing. She knew that under each new piece of carpet there was a sensor button - to make sure everyone was still going where they were supposed to - she made sure she stood on every single one. Then all too quickly she was there, Mr Marr's office. She knocked and waited for the booming voice that would come from the office:  
  
"Ah, come in Morgan. Late as usual. What was it this time?" He said in a clipped tone. Mr Marr looked surprisingly nothing like you would expect from his voice, he was short, bald though he was very toned.  
  
"Sorry, I was late getting up. So what are we going to talk about today? My biological parents, who gave me up?"  
  
She started the game they played by bringing up her adoption which he told her was the cause of the visions. Then he replied in his usual manner if that is what I would like to talk about then fine he would listen. About half way through the long speech he usually gave he received a phone call, his face suddenly went very pale and his eyes started to pop out, he loosened his tie as if he could not believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Morgan... I think it is time you knew the truth about who you are and why your here." 


	3. part 3

I do not own anything to do with the night world series, everything t do with the night world is the propert of L.J. Smith  
  
"What are you talking about I'm here because my parents and you think I need help. Isn't it? " I asked.  
  
I didn't know what to think my mind was racing with possibilities.  
  
"No, Morgan what I have to tell you may be hard to comprehend but please try ok? You are a witch..." Mr Marr looked at Morgan carefully when he told her this. Still watching her carefully he started to tell her about he night world, her parents and why she was here.  
  
"Mr Marr, are you feeling ok? Are you sure that maybe you don't need to be in here! I snapped, my voice raising in pitch with each word. Your trying to tell me that I'm not only a witch but my parents are and so are my real parents? Oh and lets not forget my favourite part that I'm in here for my own protection against vampires who will kill me on sight because of something I'm going to do?  
  
" That is pretty much it! Listen to the prophecy that was found on your blanket when you were found:  
  
The paths of the people  
  
Their actions causes  
  
The Girl alone will know  
  
Follow the light, the new path  
  
The girl and her other half  
  
Will lead the way  
  
That was all that was there, your other half... he is your soulmate"  
  
By now I had become very agitated and had started to pace round the room, looking for things to throw at him. Why would anyone even joke about something this stupid? Why am I here then if there is nothing wrong with me? Is he trying to push me into something crazy so he can get more money out of my parents? Well then I'll give him what he wants!  
  
I sat in the furthest corner of the room and pulled my knees into my chest, rocking slowly " I'm a witch, I'm flying can you see me flying?" I began saying it over and over again. While watching his eyes grow larger I could almost read his thoughts, he was thinking he had pushed me over the edge after 6 months of being told I'm crazy, I finally believe I am.  
  
I watched him as he pressed the button under his desk to alert the orderlies to hurry to his office. The next thing I knew was Shane and Ricky above me trying to talk me out of the corner. Shane was telling him about my episode this morning. They gave up trying to talk me out and finally just grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet. By this time I has stopped muttering I just focused on putting a blank look on my face. I looked at Shane and wondered as usual why he wore gloves on his hands all the time. Not once since I had been in SV had I seen him without them. They put me in the quiet room at the end of the hall; it was actually what I had wanted because I needed to think over what Mr Marr had told me.  
  
I had fallen asleep and when I woke up and started to stretch I looked out the small observation window to see Shane almost guarding my door. I knocked on the door, Shane spun round so fast he almost fell. I was mouthing to him if I could get out then Mr Marr came to the door he then opened it and shut it behind him after giving Shane the safety signal.  
  
Shane was pacing up and down outside the quiet room, when he had seen Morgan looking crazy has she had in Mr Marr's office he became seriously worried, he was in love with someone who was a few fries short of a happy meal! When he heard her chapping on the door, he had almost burst out laughing but stopped himself as Marr had came up and wanted to go in. He strangely had wanted the door shut and locked as well which made the room almost soundproof. He looked at his watch and as usual he felt the shame as he seen the Black Iris picture on the face of it... 


End file.
